


More of the Kidfic AU - 2

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [2]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door opens obligingly. Spencer screams -- not very loudly, more just a yelp, really -- and pulls it closed again.</p><p>"What was that?" somebody says inside. Then, "Hey Tom, are your crazy exes stalking <em>us</em> now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 2

Spencer consults the note in his hand, then knocks on the door.

"Come in," a voice says. He runs his hand through his bangs, momentarily nervous, then pushes it open.

The door opens obligingly. Spencer screams -- not very loudly, more just a yelp, really -- and pulls it closed again.

"What was that?" somebody says inside. Then, "Hey Tom, are your crazy exes stalking _us_ now?"

"Fuck off," yet another voice says, just as a half naked guy pulls the door open. A half naked guy with some really cool tattoos, actually, but Spencer is pretty busy trying not to blush and doesn't pay much attention.

The guy adjusts his viewing angle, then blinks in confusion. "Hey," he says. "I don't know you. Do I?"

"Uh," Spencer says. "I. No. I'm sorry about that. You said to come in," he adds, unable to stop his voice from becoming accusing at the end.

The guy looks confused. "What? I was just doing a nude study of Sisky -- oh. Sorry about that. We don't usually have that many grade schoolers wandering the dorms, you know?"

"Dude, if you don't get a move on I'm putting my pants back on," somebody yells inside. "It's fucking freezing in here. _I_ 'm not the one who's supposed to suffer for the art."

"He gets that a lot," somebody else says, and okay, mortified and more than a bit weirded out or not, Spencer has to roll his eyes.

When he looks back the guy is smirking at him, not like he's laughing at Spencer but like they're both in on the joke. Spencer gives him a shade of a smile back and tries to reevaluate on his feet. Okay. Okay, there's nothing wrong with nude studies, per se, though hopefully this guy won't give dad any ideas, but obviously dad being an artist would be another selling point, so that's great. And he did just call Spencer a grade schooler, but Spencer _supposes_ he can't begrudge him one year. That much. Even though this guy knows _Brendon_ , and there is no way Spencer looks younger than _Brendon_ , but -- okay.

"Hi," he says, holding his hand out to be shaken, not so much because he thinks it's the thing to do but because adults seem to find it inexplicably endearing and that's always a good weapon. "I'm Spencer Way. I'm here to offer you a job."


End file.
